This invention relates to a golf club putter and particularly to a putter which can be constructed in a variety of weights without altering the size or shape of the club.
In the present state of the art of golf putter club design, club weight is changed by altering the size and/or shape of the club. Typical materials in use for putters are copper, brass, and die cast materials. A very heavy club can result in a large and unwieldy piece to handle. In addition, it has been found that the more weight which can be concentrated at or near the "sweet spot", or center of gravity of the club, the more effective and comfortable is the use of the club, provided the distribution in weight is such as to maintain proper balance for the user. Thus, and especially in the heavier clubs, where more bulk is required to obtain the desired weight, the more difficult it is to combine the concentration of weight in the proper location and to maintain proper balance.
There is no teaching or suggestion of the present invention in the prior art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. De. 275,981, 3,749,408, 3,951,415, 4,043,563, 4,085,934, 4,121,832, 4,128,244, 4,167,268, 4,265,451, 4,508,350, and 4,519,612.